


Meet Me as a Citizen - England and the American Tourist

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another irritating world conference, England decides to do a little sightseeing before heading home, or in other words, act like a normal human being for once when he doesn't have to fulfill his part as a nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me as a Citizen - England and the American Tourist

England sighed as he walked out into the streets of Brussels. Yet another world conference, yet another set of hassles with those imbeciles.

America seemed to be on even more of a sugar high — one might guess that the host country, Belgium, had given him far more than his share of chocolate and other assorted sweets — and he hadn't stopped talking long enough for anyone else to get in three words. England smirked a little remembering how he had eventually sat down on that git and threatened him with duct tape. Such a useful invention, yes?

France had commented in private that he would hit on Belgium if she weren't his half-sister, but of course, he had his dignity. Rubbish, the British nation thought. He just didn't want to look bad. The frog also started a discussion on how quality wine would make all the economic problems better, or at least make them seem that way, or perhaps striking more frequently would save money. What a useless waste of space that Frenchman was.

Germany seemed a bit run down today and hadn't kept the meeting to the normal level of civility that he usually did. If such things weren't monitored by the governments, he probably would have walked out of the whole bloody affair. Not a bad idea at all.

Oh, England could have gone on and on in his mind over the whole blasted formality these meetings were. But now he had left, out on the streets of a nice city with a fair amount of time before he had to be at the airport. For now, he didn't have to be the United Kingdom or England, he could just be Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, a fine young man if he could say so himself, both good-looking and good-mannered. He relished these moments. Ducking into a small shop, he asked to use the washroom, and replaced that stuffy jacket and tie with a simple sweater vest. If only he could stash that briefcase… Oh well, it wasn't too much of a trouble to carry it, it was light and the only luggage he had brought anyhow.

He began to wander around the streets. Over time, he had become familiar enough with the city to know where he was without much hassle. And certainly enough to help a poor lost soul.

"Hello!" a young man called out to him just as that thought went through his mind. "Do you know, sir, how to find the art museum?"

Ah, an American, given away by his slightly-there Southern drawl. But in looks, he was nothing like the American Arthur was used to dealing with. In fact, he looked sort of similar to an even more troublesome character he was well acquainted with: Australia. "Yes, I do happen to know. I can take you, I haven't got much else to do." Such a different reaction than he would have to many of the acquaintances he had asking him something of the sort.

"Thank you, sir! You're so kind, are you sure you can really take me?"

"Quite of course, lad. Now come along."

Not long into the walk, the young man took a few extra steps to catch up with his make-shirt guide. "I'm supposed to meet a girl there, we met online last year. I'm so excited! Name's Cody, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cody. I'm Arthur." He stopped to give him a firm handshake with a cordial smile.

"Arthur, huh? I haven't ever met an Arthur in real life before. I kinda thought it was an old-fashioned name."

The Englishman allowed himself a small chuckle. "Mustn't live in a very big world then? I've met too many Arthurs to count." Of course, he wouldn't get that this man had lived over a thousand years, plenty of time to meet 'Arthurs'.

"I must admit, I thought you were a local until I heard your accent. You seem like you know your way around so well! Did you move here or something?"

"No, actually I live in London. My work requires me to travel a lot, so I find it useful to memorize my way around certain towns."

"That must be so cool! I've only been to Canada before I came here. What kind of work do you do?"

"Well…" England would have blown a fuse at such a question, probably screaming that it was none of a stranger's business, but Arthur decided not to. Besides, this was a very nice young man, he could at least be civil with him. "I'm a sort of diplomat."

"Awesome! So do you get to see the queen a lot?"

"I can't say that I've never worked with Her Majesty before, but I don't quite spend time with her. I work closer with the prime minister, and even more so with representatives from other countries."

"Aw man, I think if all the diplomats were as nice as you, we'd have world peace."

_You have no idea, lad…_

"Hey! There's the museum now! And there's my girlfriend! Thanks, Arthur! Have a good day!" And then, the young American named Cody disappeared back into the world.

England stood watching the people for a few more minutes. Such fascinating creatures they were…

And just then, a blonde woman popped up from behind him. "'Ey, England~!" she sang. "Whatcha doing?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "Gah, Belgium! Leave me alone, you numb-skulled ninny! I have a plane to catch." WIth that, Arthur was gone too, back into hiding as the body was returned to the nation of England, no longer pretending just to be an ordinary man. He took off in a fast walk away from his fellow nation, leaving her standing there to gape at his sudden personality swap.

"Hey! Wait!"


End file.
